Bristleclan's Story
by ScarofBristleclan
Summary: A story of my warrior cat clan's cats origins
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! I DO OWN EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FAN FICTION!**

* * *

CATS

IN DETAIL

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader-** Birchstar- a light cream tom with black stripes and long legs and green eyes

 **Deputy-** Snaketuft- a russet colored shecat with a long tail and fangs and yellow eyes

 **Warriors-** Appleleap- a brown tom with green eyes

Maplewhisker- a calico shecat with long fur and blue eyes

Weaselhiss- a lithe brown tabby tom with one green eye and one amber eye

Quailstep- a plump gray tabby shecat with small paws and wide blue eyes

Bluefang- a thin blueish gray tom with scraggly teeth and amber eyes

Sneezetree- a tiny dark brown tom with a big nose and green eyes

Birdsnow- a long furred white shecat with long legs and blue eyes

Nightstreak- a lean mottled black tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentices-** Rainpaw- a gray spotted tom with thick fur and yellow eyes

Viperpaw- a quick-pawed orange and brown tabby shecat

Tigerpaw- a clumsy orangish tom with big paws and gray eyes

Sightpaw- a blind golden tabby tom with long whiskers and green eyes

Lizardpaw- a reddish shecat with tough pads and amber eyes

Blossompaw- a splotchy white and orange shecat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat-** Sorrelreed- a long legged tortoiseshell tom with one half of his face torn away

( **Apprentice-** Wishpaw- a yellow shecat with white spots and amber eyes)

 **Queens-** Squirrelpelt- a brown shecat with green eyes (Expecting Weaselhiss's kits)

Dawnflight- astout russet shecat with soft green eyes ( Blossomkit- mottled brown shecat with green eyes, Batkit- agray tom with yellow eyes, Feralkit- a thick furred calico shecat with amber eyes) (Nightstreak'smate)

Dapplebeam- a tuxedo shecat with white spots and soft yellow eyes (Expecting Bluefang's kits)

 **Elders-** Eagletalon- a brown tom with large black paws and piercing yellow eyes

Mouseyowl- a gray and tan tabby shecat with large ears and blue eyes

Silenttongue- a mute white tom with green eyes

* * *

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader-** Salmonstar- a silver tom with a scar on his cheek and blue eyes

 **Deputy-** Seedpelt- a brown tom with tan spots and green eyes

 **Warriors-** Stonefur- a huge gray tom with yellow eyes

Grassdrop- a mottled brown, gray, and black shecat with one blue eye and one green eye

Fishleap- a gray spotted shecat with amber eyes

Reedstep- a long-legged brown tom with white stripes around green eyes

Earthtail- a black tom with a brown tipped tail and yellow eyes

Longfoot- a dark tan shecat with a dead paw and amber eyes

Dribbleflight- a dark gray manx tom with watery blue eyes

Strikefin- a muscular blue gray tom with piercing green eyes

 **Apprentices-** Tadpolepaw- a black tom with yellow eyes

Frogpaw- a cream tabby shecat with wide paws and green eyes

Splashpaw- a blueish gray tom with yellow eyes

Riverpaw- a graceful white shecat with soft amber eyes

Heronpaw- a gray tom with patches of white and green eyes

Fishpaw- a clumsy ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat-** Egretberry- a calico shecat with amber eyes

( **Apprentice-** Dogpaw- a brown tom with messed up fur and green eyes)

 **Queens-** Willowsplash- a quiet tortoiseshell shecat with small light green eyes (Expecting Earthtail's kits)

Daymist-a silver shecat with dark yellow eyes (Troutkit- a brown tabby tomwith yelloweyes, Torrentkit- a black tom with amber eyes, Wavekit- a handsomeblueish silver tomwith green eyes) (Strikefin's mate)

Foxash- a brown and black tabby shecat with amber eyes (Expecting Reedstep's kits)

Streampelt- a white shecat with wavy silver stripes and blue eyes (Moonkit- a white shecat with wavy silver stripes and shockingblue eyes, Starkit- a gray tom with black stripes that form a star on flank and yellow eyes, Crescentkit- a white

tom with wavy silver stripes and one blue and one yellow eye) (Stonefur's mate)

 **Elders-** Flyfoot- a thin gray tom with blue eyes

Oneclaw- a tuxedo shecat with three legs and green eyes

Lightsplash- a light gray shecat with amber eyes

* * *

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader-** Shadestar- a black shecat with green eyes

 **Deputy-** Firpath- a black tom with a single brown stripe going down back and yellow eyes

 **Warriors-** Roseclaw- a fierce russet shecat with sharp green eyes

Needleweed- a black tom with white spots all over and amber eyes

Briarrush- a long legged brown tom with yellow eyes

Seedbrush- a tan shecat with a wide feathered tail and blue eyes

Firegaze- a ginger tabby tom with huge green eyes

Leaftail- a silver tabby shecatwith a brown tail and amber eyes

Blackweb- a black tom with thin white stripes and yellow eyes

Springtail- a fire colored ginger tom with dark green eyes

 **Apprentice-** Dapplepaw- a tortoiseshell shecat with amber eyes

Shadowpaw- a gray and black splotched tom with huge amber eyes

Bearpaw- a huge brown tom with long fur and yellow eyes

Mudpaw- a brown manx shecat with green eyes

Acornpaw- a tan tom with brown ear tips and forest-green eyes

Marshpaw- a flat-faced scraggly brown tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat-** Speckleslide- a tortoiseshell tomwith a brown underbelly and green eyes

( **Apprentice-** Goosepaw- a gray tom with a black mask and yellow eyes)

 **Queens-** Sproutfall- a light brown shecat with rings of black on tail with green eyes (Expecting Firegaze's kits)

Thrushchatter- a talkative mottled gray shecat with small amber eyes (Pitchkit- a black tom with green eyes, Sparrowkit- a dark brown tabby shecat with yellow eyes, Stormkit- tuxedo tom with green eyes)(Blackweb's mate)

 **Elders-** Night- a black tom with one green eye, former loner

Swingpine- a russet shecat with blind, yellow eyes

Darksniff- a dark brown tom with amber eyes

* * *

 **Windclan**

 **Leader-** Harestar- a tan manx tom with smallgreen eyes

 **Deputy-** Mossfang- a calico shecat with light green eyes

 **Warriors-** Jumpfeather- a long-legged tortoiseshell shecat with yellow eyes

Rabbitfang- a brown tom with one blunt tooth and amber eyes

Heatherwing- a silver tabby shecat with blue eyes

Gorgestep- a short-legged light ginger tom with green eyes

Gorseflight- a tortoiseshell shecat with amber eyes

Shinesky- a cream tabby shecat with soft green eyes

Rootclaw- a gray tom with brown paws and tail tip with yellow eyes 

**Apprentices-** Deerpaw- a brown shecat with white spots and green eyes

Stretchpaw- a big-pawed black tom with amber eyes

Eggpaw- a white, plump shecat with yellow eyes

Lostpaw- a calico shecat with green eyes, tends to get lost

Gorsepaw- a light tan tabby tom with yellow eyes

Meadowpaw- a silver and black shecat with soft green eyes

Soarpaw- a golden tabby tom with a white face and light blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat-** Gooseflap- a white tom with a black face and green eyes

( **Apprentice-** Boragepaw- a wide tailed tan shecat with forest green eyes

 **Queens-** Falconeye- a thin, dark brown tabby shecat with sharp yellow eyes(Expecting Rabbitfang's kits)

Nestwhisper- a lithe black shecat with green eyes and a soft voice(Harekit- a tan manx tom with yellow eyes, Specklekit- a tortoiseshell shecat with green eyes, Steamkit- a mostly orange calico shecat with black, gray, and brown splotches and

light gray flecks)(Harestar's mate)

Hopflight- a white shecat with amber eyes(Expecting Gorgestep's kits)

 **Elders-** Thrushwing- a tan tom with one blind eye, green eyes

Grassjump- a long-legged skinny silver shecat with amber eyes

Fallstep- a flat-faced black tabby tom with yellow eyes

* * *

 **Cats Outside The Clans**

 **Sheatheclaw-** a tan, orange, black, and white calico shecat with green eyes, former Windclan member (Blade's mate)

 **Blade-** a huge black tom with amber eyes (rogue)(Sheatheclaw's mate)

 **Scar-** a huge black shecat with one ear that is shredded, and many, many scars with amber eyes

 **Scratch-** a dark gray tom with tan, brown, and orange calico splotches and green eyes, and two scars on cheek

 **Scrape-** a tiny light gray tom with tan and orange calico splotches, a crushed leg, a few scars, a scratched out eye, and yellow eyes

 **Pitch-** a maleblack wolf withgreen eyes, half dead tail

 **Red-** a female fox with red eyes

 **Dynamite-** a male hyena with a dynamite pack around tail

 **J-** a male coyote with amber eyes

 **Harrison-** a malegray weasel with a tan chest, underbelly, and tail tip and brown dapples with green eyes

 **Knight-** a male raven with yellow eyes

 **Gigi (Midnightclaw)-** a mostly white ragdoll shecatwith black masks over eyes, black tail tip, black paws and one black leg, and black spots, mostly blind

 **Leopard-** a yellowish ocicat shecatwith a light tan chest, muzzle, underbelly, paws, and tail tip and green eyes

 **Tiger-** an orange tabby shecatwith tan muzzle, paws, and tail tip and green eyes

 **Mountain-** a graceful white ocicat shecatwith black spots and black tail tip and ice blue eyes

 **Stone-** a clumsy gray ocicat shecatwith brown spots and brown tail tip and sky blue eyes

 **Sky-** a white shecat with light gray splotches and green eyes

 **Storm-** a black, white, and gray calico shecat with yellow eyes

 **Bud-** a pinkish gray ocicat shecat with small scars, a white underbelly,chest, and paws, a scratched out eye, and green eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Scar's POV**

Sounds escaped into the small shecat's ears. She wondered what was going on. Slowly she opened her eyes. Two soft, green eyes looked down at her. Almost instantly, she knew this was her mother. She opened her eyes a bit more to see tall, red objectsstretching  
/up to the sky. She looked around and saw they were lying on a shiny, black pelt that felt slippery beneath her paws. She looked at the full form of her mother. Her mother's pelt was mostly a light brown with huge patches of brown, gray, white, tan,  
/and orange and felt smooth and soft up against her flank. A long tail wrapped around her and two other kits. One was a dark gray with patches of orange, gray, tan and brown, and the other was much smaller than her and was a light gray with patches  
/of orange, tan, and brown. Finally, she looked back up at her mother, to find that she had been staring at her the entire time! "Hello my kit", her mother mewed. Her mother's voice was smooth and sweet to her ears. Slowly, she asked,"Who am I?" Her  
/mother stifled a small mew of amusement and said,"You, are Scar, and I am your mother, Sheatheclaw." Scar quickly remembered the two kits she had seen before. "Well, who are they", Scar mewedcuriously. "They are your brothers, Scratch," she  
gestured to the dark gray kit, "and Scrape," she gestured to the light gray kit.


End file.
